indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indiana Jones
This needs a better picture. This one makes it look like he was just a teacher. - 01:54, 5 December 2006 (UTC) I don't like the current one. Can't we find one from of of the original films? Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 should Henri Defense get his own page? should there be a separate page for the actions of Indy undertaken as the Belgian soldier (and later French spy) Henri Defense, that give more detail to those years of military service - i.e. focus on promotions, citations, and transfers. rather than redirecting Henri Defense back to Indy's page... Jawajames 04:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) No, definatly not. Indy and Henri Defence were the same person. It would be way too confusing if Henri Defence had his own seperate page. Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 Canon Are the paraphernalia products canon? Why don't we add information from the games and the comics? MoffRebus 22:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I think they count. Darth Revan 5873 17:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC)Darth Revan 5873 Children/grandchildren After reviewing my Young Indy bookends, I'm having trouble verifying the info on Indy's family. His daughter appears in "Ireland, April 1916", but is never explicitly called Susan, not even in the credits; she does, however, mention Lucy, who I suppose we could reasonably assume is Indy's granddaughter. Three relatives are named in the credits of "Peking, March 1910": Caroline Jones (an older granddaughter), Harry Jones (a great-grandson), and Annie Jones (great-granddaughter). Spike, of course, is reasonably well-documented, though I don't see anywhere he's called Mark. I haven't seen any reference to an Allison, and I suspect the birth years listed are pure speculation. Have I overlooked anything? If not, would there be any objections if I cleaned up this section (Older years) appropriately? --Icybro 04:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, go ahead and clean this up. I've never been a follower of the novels and comics, etc., so I always assumed the birth years and some of the names were taken from some of that material. Adamwankenobi 04:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) languages i think the list of languages that Indy is fluent in should be moved to personality and traits and out of the biography (on the world tour in 1908-1910) - and also probably needs some references. specifically, what source says that Indy speaks Swahili fluently? (because if he did, he wouldn't need Sgt. Barthelemy to translate "mungo kidogo" (little god, in Swahili) from the Askari soldiers in Dec 1916). He does seem to speak Kikongo (or some other Congo-basin language that Barthelemy and Zimu speak). Jawajames 02:55, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Page name I think this should be moved to Henry Walton Jones, Jr.. Wookieepedia has set a good precedent of using full names for characters (we seemed to have adopted it here as well). And since this isn't Wikipedia, there's no "notability" or "best-known" guidelines to follow. Adamwankenobi 19:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *I think this page should be an exception to the rule. Like Wookieepedia's Grievous/Qymaen jai Sheelal shenanigans. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:56, 9 May 2008 (UTC) **I think you should just do it the way we do it on Wookieepedia. Just have it as "Indiana Jones" because that's his most used name. It's pretty much the Same as Grievous. Have Indiana Jones as the article's name, but put something like this "Indiana Jones, born Henry Walton Jones Jr., blah blah blah" and put Henry Walton Jones Jr. and Indiana Jones both in bold. That and have the article's name either his nickname (Indiana Jones) or his real name, and have his real name (or nickname, depending on what the article name would be) just re-direct to this article. Get it? --The Wolfe22 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC)